warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordred Troy
Lord Mordred Troy is the Sector Governor of the Sephadollion Sector, an Imperial Sector located within the Ultima Segmentum, located somewhere between the Centaurus Arm and the Ghoul Stars. Lord Troy is one of the most dangerous and powerful men to live in the Sector, and rules over the Sector in the name of the Emperor and the Adeptus Terra from the Great Spear of Triam. History Early Life The Sephadollion Sector’s long history of war has cost it many lives, and Mordred’s very existence was sparked through the fire of bloodshed. Many centuries ago, the original family that was tasked with watching over the Sector were all systematically assassinated by the Forces of Chaos. In his last dying breath, the original Lord Sephadollion admitted to his dearest friend and brother-in-arms Artair Troy that all of heirs had also been killed, leaving his family with no one to take the position of Lord Sector. The Sector Governor thus gave Artair and his family the honor – and burden – of overseeing the Sector. All historians tell the tale differently. Some say that the original Lord Sector signed a contract in the blood that pooled at his feet, while others tell the tale that Artair had in fact killed his friend in cold blood and took the position himself after faking his comrade’s signature. Regardless of how the Troy Family obtained the position, Artair became the Lord of Sephadollion and wed to his sweetheart Luciana. Much later, Luciana and Artair would conceive many heirs to take the position of Lord Sector should Artair die. The last of these children was Mordred. Soon afterwards, Luciana would fall victim to a terrible disease that wracked both her body and mind. In the end, the Lady of the Sector would perish in Artair’s arms, weeping. For days, the Lord Sector locked himself in his quarters, refusing to speak to any that dared try. It was not until Mordred visited his father in hopes of dragging him out of his terrible depression. For days Mordred comforted his distraught father, and on the seventh day, scholars write that Artair finally smiled. Taking up the mantle of responsibility once more, Lord Artair would have the soft-spoken Mordred appointed to a position as one of the Lord Sephadollion’s many advisors. For the years to come, Artair began to see how the young Mordred and Luciana were so much alike, and made sure to keep his son safe above all else. This protectiveness eventually led to favouritism, and upon Mordred’s eighteenth birthday he declared that Mordred would be his first heir to the throne of the Sephadollion Sector. This declaration sparked the flames of jealously within the hearts of Artair’s other children, who were all years older than their brother Mordred. Out of all the jealously, one heart was especially impure: That of Gareth Troy, Artair’s oldest son. In a desperate attempt to assure that he would be the one to take the throne, Gareth snuck into his younger brother’s chambers and began to strangle the life out of him. Behind the oldest sibling were Mordred’s three other siblings; Percival, Ellyn, and Klade. For several moments the three children silently watched as their oldest brother strangled the life out of the youngest. It wasn’t until Ellyn – Mordred’s older sister – intervened that Mordred’s life was saved. Instead of directly trying to stop Gareth, Ellyn rushed to her father and told him everything that was happening. Storming into his son’s room with his Belasco Dueling Pistol in hand, Artair shared one glance with his oldest offspring before shooting him in between the eyes, leaving a scorched hole in the young man’s skull. Cradling the half-conscious Mordred in his arms, Artair promised that he would not let him come into harm’s way for as long as he lived. Lak'vrey Retaliation What the Lord Sector did not account for was another war. As the 41st Millennium continued to move onwards, the Sephadollion Sector was thrown into a state of paranoia. Merchant vessels were disappearing, and small colonies were being wiped clean of any life. Forces sent by the Sector government to investigate the anomalies discovered that the weapons used in these attacks were not of Imperial origin, and may even belong to xenos. Equipment *'Mordian-Pattern Power Sword' *'Master-crafted Volkite Serpenta ' *'Custom designed Triam-Pattern Inferno Pistol' Quote By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters